Project Alexis
by Kathryn Goulding
Summary: Project Alice had failed. I was created to replace her. To be what she wasn't, what she refused to be. The ultimate weapon. They injected me, trained me to destroy the evasive ex-project who was so impossible to kill. She went against them. What they didn't count on was my plan to do the same. M for language, violence, and possible adult situations in future chapters.


**Hey guys. For any of you currently waiting on chapter 5 of _Only You,_ don't kill me.This was something I started writing over a year ago as an idea. The writing bug has evaded me for months, but I AM working on chapter 5. I just want it to be completely satisfactory for me before I post it. I have five months to make up for lol so I want to be certain the next chapter is damn good. As for this story, I hope it holds you over until the new chapter. This story is more serious than _Only You_. There is tragedy involved. I hope you enjoy. Note: I have no idea how many chapters will be in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Resident Evil. Avoid the first section if you cannot handle talk of suicide due to any reason.**

* * *

I believe I am going to begin a diary of sorts. It's probably a juvenile thing to do, but I don't care. If I don't get this out I'm going to explode.

You see, I'm not the typical teenager. I partially grew up in a facility. This facility is owned by an extremely powerful company. Said company is responsible for the major outbreak of a disease they designed, the T-Virus. I was in the center of the first public outbreak.

Raccoon City was where all of this began.

I was living with my parents in a typical suburban house. My sister had just left. She had only left early that day, when my world changed forever. My dad had opened the door to let a neighbor in. What he didn't know was that she was infected. By the time we found them, she had already torn his throat out.

She came after me and my mother. I got out of the way and made a dash for a baseball bat near the door. Mom wasn't so lucky. She was bitten before I could kill the woman. Years of martial arts had paid off since I was stronger than most 12 year olds.

I hit the woman as hard as I could. After she dropped permanently dead, I looked up to see my mother. She had a pistol in her hand, it was Dad's. She stared at the bite on her hand.

"Mom…" I said uneasily.

She glanced at Dad's body. She looked back at me.

"I won't do that to you," she replied. I was frozen in shock, my 12-year-old mind not quite comprehending what she was thing of doing. Right as the sentence left her mouth, we heard a disturbing groan. Our eyes shot fearfully to the front door and witnessed my father flipping onto his stomach and crawling towards us.

His mouth was gaping as the hungry moans left it. He stood with startling speed and charged me. Before I could even so much as twitch, a bullet to his temple threw him to the ground again. He didn't get back up. I looked at my mother, face still frozen in terrified shock.

"I'm sorry." Mom whispered. She raised the gun to her temple.

"Mom…" I sobbed out, finally unfrozen. "Mom, please. Please don't." I whispered, desperation coloring my voice.

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "I love you."

"Mom!" And then she pulled the trigger.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was alone. My father had been killed and my mother had committed suicide so that she wouldn't turn and try to kill me. I was praying my brother would show up, or my sister would come back and take me away from here, away from my grief.

I wanted to break down and sob, but I was afraid to, so I carefully picked up the pistol and made my way outside.

Everything had gone to hell. Cars were on fire, overturned, and covered in blood throughout the city. It seemed to be deserted. I had used a spare key in the visor of my mother's car to start it. Luckily I had observed my parents enough to know the basics of driving.

I was worried about my sister. Did she get out? Would she come back for me? My thoughts were interrupted by a man running straight into the front of the car. I slammed on the brakes and he rolled off. I was going to check if he was all right but hit the gas when I heard the horribly familiar groan and saw his bloody appearance.

_Well this is great_, I thought as the car ran out of gas. I cautiously got out and kept my pistol raised. I never thought I'd be so thankful to have my brother teach me how to shoot a gun accurately at such a young age. _Maybe he knew what was coming._

I managed to find an ammo store and somehow managed to also get in and out without coming across anyone…or any_thing_ rather. There were some messenger bags there. I grabbed one and carefully set out for a nearby gas station. (Honestly, not the brightest idea to have close to an ammo store.)

It was deserted, as expected. I stuffed my bag with nonperishables. Any bagged foods and water I found, I grabbed. As I turned to leave, I heard a tearing sound, then a thud. A gas station worker (he had a uniform on) suddenly burst through the "Employees Only" door and ran full speed at me. I raised the gun to shoot but he was too quick and knocked me down. I was able to roll out of the way when he made a grab for me. I grabbed my Beretta and bolted for the door.

I vaguely saw a black SUV in the corner of my eye coming my way. I began to start trying to flag it down when the store's doors burst open and the undead grabbed my shoulder.

I may be 12, but I'm stronger than I look. When the zombie grabbed me I flipped him over me and stabbed him in the head with my pilfered knife from the ammo store. It was at this moment that I noticed the black SUV had stopped and two men, both dressed in black suits, started walking towards me.

"We need you to come with us, little girl. You are in too much danger out in the open like this," said the first man.

I looked at them skeptically, and then glanced around the area of the city I was in. Everything was destroyed, and I was a lone 12-year-old in the midst of an apocalypse. My parents were dead, and my brother and sister were nowhere in sight. I decided I fared better with two human men I didn't know than a horde of zombies ready to tear me apart._ What's the worst that could happen?_

In hindsight, I should have stayed.

"Fine." I said curtly.

The second man looked taken aback that I didn't need much convincing, but he quickly hid it. I just knew I wasn't going to like what was happening, but with how my life was going at the moment, I could care less. That was when I saw the Umbrella Corp. symbol on his cuff. Now I really knew this wouldn't end well, but, again, it's better than being torn limb from limb and dying in a painful way.

"All right. Let's go then." The second man replied.

They led me over to the vehicle and put me in the back seat. The first man drove us through the city. Everything was in the same apocalyptic shape I had seen everywhere I went earlier that day. How we didn't notice all of this before what happened to Dad, I'll never know. Maybe my parents just didn't want to tell me.

We approached a big gate on the Raccoon City Bridge. There were people everywhere. Umbrella soldiers forced the crowd to part so our vehicle could get through. I was confused. Why aren't they allowed out? Is Umbrella too scared of them spreading the disease? Why would Umbrella care?

We got through the gate quickly and were soon far away from the mess in Raccoon. I asked the men where we were going, but the only response I got was "Detroit." I was surprised, and suddenly frightened. What the hell was wrong with me? Maybe I should have stayed in Raccoon….

That thought was cut off by the realization that it doesn't matter. A 12-year-old girl in a destroyed city with a bunch of people munching on each other wasn't going to last very long on her own. So I decided to heck with it and tried not to get too bored.

I ended up falling asleep at some point. I woke up to Suit 1 (the first man, if you were unsure about whom I meant) carrying me into a large building. Suit 2 saw I was awake and nudged 1 before speaking into a radio that he was carrying. Suit 1 then put me down and started leading me to where I was supposed to be going. At the moment, I was thinking how happy I was that I could get out of Raccoon. What I was doing at an Umbrella facility didn't matter to me.

That was until I was told they needed me for a "tiny" experiment. I didn't think they would do anything bad to a child, so I just went with it, thankful that they had saved me from my ruined, murderous city.

They should have fucking left me there.

* * *

**Survey says? Lol I hope you are intrigued. I have more of this story already typed, but another chapter will not be up until I have posted for my other story. Feel free to review. Constructive criticism and compliments are welcome, being an asshole is not. If you didn't like it, keep it to yourself, please. **


End file.
